


Green Without Envy

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2015 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rethinks his dislike of the colour green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Without Envy

**Author's Note:**

> # 3 of 5. Written for hp_humpdrabbles' Humpathon 2015. Prompted as summary

Green was a cliché that he could do without, Seamus had always thought. Along with shamrocks and leprechauns and excessive quantities of beer. You had to have some of that stuff, he'd admit especially on a special occasion but St Patrick's day wasn't it. Despite what everyone else in Diagon Alley seemed to think. The Leaky cauldron and everywhere else to drink was full to the brim with celebrations. 

And they weren't even Irish.

After a long shift at work, Seamus didn't want a pint. All he wanted was some coffee strong enough that he could apparate home without splinching himself. Sadly it didn't look like he was going to get it. 

"Well, hello there handsome," said a sultry, if slightly tipsy, sounding voice right in his ear. Seamus failed to suppress a jump and glared at the new comer.

“Pansy!”

“You’re not looking so happy, sweetie, and it’s your special day, after all.”

“You know it’s not.” 

Pansy pouted lips that were covered in emerald green lipstick.

“I take it you don’t want to find out where I’m wearing green then?” 

Seamus tried to keep scowling at her, but certainly nothing he could see was green, and all she seemed to be wearing was a little black dress.

“I.. what?”

“Sure you do.”

Fingers ending in long viridian nails, seized Seamus’ chest and pulled him down a side alley. The emerald lips proved incredible soft against his, even more so when those bright nails pulled down his pants. The lipstick left smears of green all over his cock as her head bobbed up down but Seamus hardly cared at all.

When, eventually he found the green she was wearing, a tiny scrap of forest coloured lace, it was soaked clean through, and as he pushed Pansy up against the alley wall and sank into her, he realised he liked the colour green after all.


End file.
